My case
by falling-star2135
Summary: What will happen if a Shinigami tries to poison the human world? What will happen if the top ranked Detectives and a famous earl helped each other to save this rotten world?
1. Prologue

**My Case**

**Plot: ****A poisonous substance was put by a shinigami, wanting to torture the human world and for them to repay him. All the humans died, except for the geniuses survived, the supernatural remained. **

**Victorique De Blois and Kazuya Kujo. Survivors of Sauville. **

**Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Survivors of London.**

**Last but not least; L Lawliet, Mihael Keehl,Mail Jeevas, Nate River, Yagami Light, Jessica Lockhart and Lilian Lawliet are the survivors of Japan. **

**Being the only survivors, and the only ones that can make things right.**

**Meeting each other is a problem, and so is the case. But what if, one of them, is an ally of the mysterious Shinigami?**

**Characters**

**Jessica Lockhart****  
><strong>**Date Of Birth: December 6****  
><strong>**Gender: Female****  
><strong>**Occupation: Student****  
><strong>**Relations: Krystal Moreau (Mother – Deceased)****  
><strong>**Alphonse Lockhart (Father – Deceased)****  
><strong>**Language[s]: English, French, Italian, Japanese, Korean****  
><strong>**Skills: Martial Arts, Music & Arts (Dance, Drawing, Instrumental, Singing, Painting), Literature, Deductive reasoning.**

**Amethyst Lilian Athena Lawliet****  
><strong>**Date of Birth: November 21****  
><strong>**Gender: Female****  
><strong>**Occupation: Student, Detective[ Also known as "The worst L"]****  
><strong>**Relations: L Lawliet[ Adoptive Brother]****  
><strong>**Mother[Unknown],Father Unknown****  
><strong>**Language[s]: Japanese ,English ,Korean, French, Spanish, British****  
><strong>**Skills: Martial Arts[Tai-chi,Aikido,etc], Computerization , Music & Arts[Singing, Dancing, Instruments, Drawing, Writing] Blackmailing, Deductive Reasoning, Solving puzzles, Sword Fighting**

**Victorique De Blois****  
><strong>**Date Of Birth: December 25****  
><strong>**Gender: Female****  
><strong>**Occupation: Student****  
><strong>**Relations: Cordelia Gallo[Mother, Deceased]****  
><strong>**Languages: English ,French ,Italian ,Spanish, Japanese, Squirrel Language, Kannada ,etc****  
><strong>**Skills: Deductive Reasoning ,Solving Puzzles, Crime Solving**

**Kazuna Kujo****  
><strong>**Date of Birth: September 2****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Occupation: Student****  
><strong>**Relations: Ruri Kujo[Older Sister]****  
><strong>**Yutaka Kujo[Older Brother]****  
><strong>**Yasushiro Kujo[Older Brother]****  
><strong>**Languages: English, Japanese****  
><strong>**Skills: Street Fighting, Helping Victorique**

**Ciel Phantomhive****  
><strong>**Date of Birth: December 14****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Occupation: Queen's Watch Dog,Head of the Phantomhive family and Funtom Company****  
><strong>**Relations: Vincent Phantomhive[Father, Deceased]****  
><strong>**Rachel Phantomhive[Mother, Deceased]****  
><strong>**Angelina Durless[Aunt, Deceased]****  
><strong>**Frances Middleford[Aunt,Deceased]****  
><strong>**Elizabeth Middleford[Cousin,Deceased]****  
><strong>**Edward Middleford [Uncle, Deceased****  
><strong>**Clause[Cousin, Unknown]****  
><strong>**Languages: English, British ,Japanese ,French****  
><strong>**Skills: Fencing, Chess, Reading ,Solving Crimes, Shooting[marksmanship]**

**Sebastian Michaelis****  
><strong>**Date of Birth- Unknown****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Species: Demon****  
><strong>**Occupation: Ciel Phantomhive's Butler****  
><strong>**Relations: Unknown****  
><strong>**Languages: Japanese, British, French, English****  
><strong>**Skills: Martial Arts, Cooking, Poetry, Solving Crimes, Sword Fighting ,Fire control, Enhanced speed, Enhanced endurance, Enhanced sense of smell, Transformation, Soul staining, Manipulation, Body Manipulation**

**L Lawliet****  
><strong>**Date of Birth: October 31****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Occupation: World's Greatest Detective****  
><strong>**Also known as:L****  
><strong>**Hideki Ryuuga****  
><strong>**Ryuuzaki****  
><strong>**Eraldo Coil****  
><strong>**Deneuve****  
><strong>**Relations: Quilish Wammy[Handler,Deceased]****  
><strong>**Languages:French, Italian, English, Japanese****  
><strong>**Skills: Martial Arts[Capoeira],Deductive reasoning, Computerization, Eating Sweets, Lying, Multitasking, Hiding Things ,Stacking Sugar Cubes, Riding the Helicopter **

**Nate River****  
><strong>**Date of Birth: August 24****  
><strong>**Gendel: Male****  
><strong>**Occupation: Head of SPK,Final L****  
><strong>**Also know as: Near****  
><strong>**N****  
><strong>**(The Third) L****  
><strong>**Relations: Mello[adversary, later accomplice]****  
><strong>**Languages: English,Japanese, British****  
><strong>**Skills: Stacking dice, Trowing darts,Conceptualization, Playing with toys, Twirling hair**

**Michael Keehl****  
><strong>**Date of Birth: Dec 13****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Occupation: Head of Mafia,****  
><strong>**Also known as: Mello****  
><strong>**M****  
><strong>**Relations: Near[rival], Matt[Accomplice]****  
><strong>**Languages: English, Japanese , British****  
><strong>**Skills: Marksmanship, Eating Chocolate, Riding a motorcycle, Very Creative, Writing, Sense of Fashion**

**Mail Jeevas****  
><strong>**Date of Birth: Feb 1****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Occupation: Mello's back up****  
><strong>**Also know as: Matt****  
><strong>**Relations: Mello[Accomplice]****  
><strong>**Languages: English, Japanese, British****  
><strong>**Skills: Marksmanship,smoking, Riding a Car, Throwing Bombs**

**Light Yagami****  
><strong>**Date of Birth: Feb 28****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Occupation: Senior in HighSchool****  
><strong>**Also known as:(The First) Kira****  
><strong>**(The Second) L,****  
><strong>**L-Kira,****  
><strong>**Light Asashi****  
><strong>**Relations:Soichiro Yagami (Father,Deceased)****  
><strong>**Sachiko Yagami (Mother,Deceased)****  
><strong>**Misa Amane (accomplice,Deceased)****  
><strong>**Sayu Yagami (younger sister,Deceased)****  
><strong>**Languages: English, Japanese****  
><strong>**Skills: Acting, Lying, Manipulating, Conceptualization, Evil's Laugh**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Disappointment  
>"Aisssh, Jessica! I'm bored I want to do something" Amethyst said.<br>"Poor you, well Ryuuzaki is very busy, you can try and steal his food" Jessica suggested, crossing her arms.  
>"Oh yeah, Like I could do that, Plus Mello's there. He's very quick" Amethyst said and pouted. "Oh yeah, I remember that! It was damn funny!" Jessica laughs. "Aissh. that's it. I'm going to Ryuuzaki's room!" Amethyst said, confident. "Well then, good luck. Wait, Does that mean I'm going to be left alone?" Jessica asked. "Yea" Amethyst replied "Wait I'm going too!" Jessica says, hurriedly going after the young girl. Jessica and Amethyst goes to the HQ -aka Ryuuzaki's room-, and the team looks at them. Mello and Nate quietly frowns when they saw the two, they believe that Amethyst isn't worthy being L's sister, oh and Jessica? Well they dislike her for no reason.<br>"Dude" Amethyst whispered to the girl beside her.  
>"Yes?" Jessica raised her eyebrow.<br>"Why do they keep on looking at us?...Did we do something wrong?"  
>"I don't know...That's odd, do you notice that Matt and Light aren't here?"<br>"Oh yeah, I didn't notice."  
>After they ended their conversation, silence was heard.<br>"Ahem, What are you two doing here?" Mello asked, angry. "Mello" Near calmly said. "What is it?" "L is here" Near said as he twirled his hair. "Ryuuzaki, I'm bored what do I need to do?" Amethyst calmly asks her adoptive brother. Before replying, L takes a piece of cake and brought it to his mouth, chewing it slowly. "The puzzle, Did you finish it?" "Sadly no", Near gives Amethyst a disappointed look.  
>"If you cannot win the game, If you cannot solve the puzzle, you are just another loser" Nate quietly said, putting the jigsaw pieces easily. Jessica gave Amethyst a long, depressing sigh "Yes, it's true. If I cannot solve the puzzle I'm a loser, But sometimes life gives a puzzle that is hard to solve" Amethyst muttered. "Go back to your room and solve the puzzle" L finally said "Oh yeah~ That would be fun!" Amethyst sarcastically said. Jessica gave Mello and Near a glare.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Bad day**

**"Seriously dude, why the heck you didn't finish the puzzle" Whispers Jessica to Amethyst "IDK, well My "so like brother" says that I should finish it, let's go back to the room" Amethyst replied. The two headed upstairs, where they saw Matt**

**"YAAAAH, MATT WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS BED?" Amethyst yelled at Matt**

**"….." Matt totally ignores Amethyst, he looks at his VideoGames and he deeply sighs, Jessica just looks at them while she silently laughs, she crossed her arms and walks to the room besides Matt.**

**"Tch, you're not that good at video games Matt. You can't even kill a thousand of Zombies at once! Tch what a newbie"**

**Matt just stared at Jessica, silence was heard….Until, one from the police force walks in to the room and he silently dies. Jessica and Amethyst widens their eyes, while Matt? He turns off his VideoGame and pokes the corpse "Is he dead?" Matt jokingly ask, Amethyst crosses her arms and she sarcastically said "No". Jessica walks to the window and saw people dying "Guys, look at this" Amethyst walks beside the girl and looks from the window, she widens her eyes and said "People are…dying?" She gasp at once and hurriedly said "We have to check L and his annoying team", Matt was very confuse "I don't think L and the others will die " "Whatever we have to check them" The two finally seen the caring side of Amethyst "Fine, But I'm bringing my gun" Jessica said while she takes off her socks "I knew this will come in handy" Jessica proudly muttered, "…You have a gun with you all the time?" Amethyst bites her index finger. "Are you done?" Matt quietly said "Yeah, let's go" Jessica pulls the trigger and she shoot the glass figurine "YAAAAH! That's mine!" Amethyst shouts at anger "Geez, relax Matt can pay it" Jessica quietly backs off "Tch, Whatever let's go!" Amethyst finally said. Matt takes off his hidden gun, and checks the bullets if it's still ok. Without noticing Matt takes a puff of cigarette and he lit it, "Gaaah that smell, I can't stand it!" Amethyst complained. Amethyst run to the HQ –aka L's room- she tries to open the door but it's lock, so she kick the door, the consequence well she broke the heel of her shoe. After breaking it, she just realize that the team are all ok, they all look at her with a glare, she also notice that Light is finally there, smirking. She looks around and saw that they are watching news "Many people died, its look like the food they ate has poison on it, therefore we must be aware on the food we eat and drink". Hearing this terrible news, Amethyst look at Aizawa and Ide who are eating cake, Amethyst looks suspiciously at the food that they are eating, she come closer to Aizawa and ask where is the box, of course he pointed at the trash can, at the same time Matt and Jessica came and, L calmly said "Aizawa-san, can I please take a look on that cake" Aizawa calmly give the cake to L, Amethyst on the other hand he found the box and saw that there's an ingredient that can cause death. Light looks at his wristwatch and quietly counted 40sec, after he finish counting Aizawa and Ide died.**


End file.
